totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dziś to ja będę najlepszy
Intro sezonu: Muzyka: Ja chciałbym być sławny! (pełna wersja) Pierwsza kamera wskazuje z «lotu ptaka», druga kamera wypada z szafy, a trzecia monitoruje ognisko. Potem czwarta kamera przelatuje przez całą dzicz, aż do małego bajorka, przy którym Rodney próbuje wyznać Amy miłość, a ta tylko odchodzi nadąsana. Następna kamera wędruje do domku na drzewie, gdzie nie ma żadnej żywej duszy, tylko mieniący się stolik. Potem kamera spada z balkoniku, gdzie upada na ziemię i obserwuje drzewo, na którym śpiewa ptak. Jednak ekran odsuwa się od drzewa niedaleko «stołówki», gdzie Max tworzy kolejne urządzenie, Tyler ćwiczy, a Heather patrzy na to ze spuszczoną głową, wynalazek wybuchnął. Otwierają się drzwi. Tam leci muzyczka, przy której bawią się Geoff i Zoey, a obok jest popsute łóżko, na które patrzy Crimson z ponura miną. Ostatecznie jednak ekran pokazuje Radę Plemienną, przy której Dakota poparzyła się pianką, a Chef dał jej bandaż z niechęcią, wszyscy zaczęli gwiżdżeć, a na koniec pojawiła się perspektywa, a na niej napis: "Total Drama : Survivor". Dzień 10 Kamper dziewczyn (Amy i Crimson świętowały zwycięstwo) Amy (PZ) : 'Wreszcie nam się udało coś wygrać! :D '''Crimson (PZ) : '''Nie zapominajcie dzięki komu. ''(złowieszczy uśmiech) 'Dakota : '''Gratuluję wygranej. ''(Zoey tylko westchnęła ze smutkiem) 'Zoey (PZ) : '''Myślałam, że znalazłam już prawdziwą przyjaciółkę. Szkoda, że to była fikcja. ''(Heather jednak nie cieszyła się z wygranej) 'Heather (PZ) : '''Ech a mogłam sprawić że ta wredna Amy wyleci. -.- Te bożyszcze mnie wkurza już przez 10 dni! Ugh! ''(Crimson wpadła na nowy plan) 'Crimson : '''Amy, co ty na to, aby pozbyć się Heather? '''Crimson (PZ) : '''Oczywiście blefuję. ''(Lekko się znów uśmiechnęła) '''Amy : '''Jestem za, musimy się jej pozbyć. '''Kamper chłopców (Drzewce nie były smutne z powodu eliminacji Miles) Geoff : 'Trochę mi jej szkoda. '''Max : '''Czemu ci przykro z powodu tej saboterki? '''Max (PZ) : '''Oby się nikt nie dowiedział dlaczego Miles wyleciała. :) ''(Max zaczął się podle śmiać, ale potem kasłał.) 'Max : '''No właśnie. :< ''(udawany smutek) 'Geoff : '''W sumie racja. ''(wzruszył ramionami) (Tyler tylko nadal ćwiczył) 'Tyler : '''No właśnie. Miles nie jest godna tego programu. '''Max : '''No właśnie. ''(powtórzyl pierwszą część zdania Tyler'a) 'Max (PZ) : '''Poszło jak z płatka. ''(Zatarł ręce ze szczęścia) (Dalej tylko zawodnicy nadal sobie rozmawiali) '''Dzień 11 (8.00 rano. Chris woła wszystkich najpierw na śniadanie) Chris : 'Witam zawodników. Dzisiaj mam dla was wyjątkowe wyzwanie. '''Heather : '''A ten wciąż o tym samym... '''Heather (PZ) : '''Nieźle ostatnio podpadłam tym frajerom, szczególnie trzy dni temu. Dzisiaj nie mam zamiaru przegrać razem z tą kretyńską blondynką, która uważa się za zło, parodią Gwen i jeszcze tym który buja się w Amy... gdzie ja wylądowałam?! '''Chris : '''Tak. Bo jak chcesz, musisz na niego zapracować. Wiesz o co chodzi? ''(Crimson przewraca oczami.) 'Crimson : '''Weź jej nie słuchaj. '''Crimson (PZ) : '''Heather może i jest żałosna, ale bardzo opłacałna. ;) A takich w programie właśnie potrzeba. ''(Chris zaczął tłumaczyć zasady wyzwania.) 'Chris : '''Mamy ze sobą tyle pięknych dni. Nieważne. Dzisiaj sobie zagracie... w kucharza! ''(pokazuje czapki kucharzy i fartuchy) 'Amy : '''Jak można być takim narcyzem? -.- '''Chris : '''Trochę życzliwości, Sammy. ;) ''(Amy pokazuje mu środkowego palca) 'Amy : '''Nienawidzę cię! ''(Chris tylko śmiał się z Amy) '(PZ) Amy : '''Jak on śmie mnie nazywać imieniem mojej żałosnej siostry?! '(PZ) Rodney : 'Chris niefajnie postąpił. '''Chris : '''Każdy z was przygotuje mi jakieś danie. Wiem, że u Rybek jest mniej osób, więc one na starcie dostaną 3 punkty. Oceniać będę ja i Chef w skali 0-5. Czy wszystko jasne? ''(Wszyscy kiwają głowami na tak, oczywiście niechętnie) '''DRZEWCE: Geoff : 'Więc kto będzie kapitanem? '''Max (PZ) : '''Mam szansę. Niestety jednak odmówię, bo po przegranej zawsze wylatuje kapitan. ''(Dakota i Zoey podnoszą rękę, obie patrzą się na siebie i dalej nie wiedzą co zrobić) 'Geoff : '''Może zagłosujemy kto będzie kapitanem? ''(Dakota i Zoey kiwają głowami na tak) 'Tyler : '''Nominuję siebie! '''Geoff : '''Ziomek, ale wybieramy pomiędzy Zoey, a Dakotą. ''(Tyler westchnął smutnie) 'Geoff : '''Głosuję na Zoey! '''Max : '''Dakota! '''Tyler : '''Trudno, niech będzie Dakota. '(PZ) Zoey : 'Trochę szkoda, że tylko Geoff na mnie zagłosował. '''Zoey : '''Ale się przyjaźnimy, tak? ''(Każdy kiwa głową na tak, nawet Max, ale sztucznie) '(PZ) Max : '''Niech sobie myślą, że się lubimy, wywalę jednego po drugim! :D '''Dakota : '''Dobrze, więc zróbmy razem jakieś ''(kolorowe tło) ''super mega ekstra danie! :D '(PZ) Dakota : '''Na coś może wreszcie im się przyda moja inteligencja. No cóż, nie jestem już taka piękna i głupiutka. :3 Przynajmniej mogę wygrać, a ten milion przeznaczę na to, żebym stała się wreszcie normalna. '''RYBCIE: (Heather i Amy się cały czas kłóciły o to, która będzie kapitanką) Amy : 'Ja będę kapitanką! Ty jesteś tylko żałosną frajerką! '''Heather : '''Uważaj lepiej co mówisz, kretynko. ''(szarpie ją za włosy) 'Amy : '''DOIGRAŁAŚ SIĘ ZDZIRO! ''(rzuca na Heather) (Obie zaczynają tarzać się po podłodze, Crimson strzela facepalm'a) 'Crimson (PZ) : '''Zastanówmy się, która jest bardziej wkurzająca? ;-; '''Rodney (PZ) : '''Amy nie zasługuje nadal na taki «szacunek». ''(Amy w końcu wstaje i popycha Heather na ścianę, potem odchodzi z siniakami) 'Amy : '''Mam dość tak żałosnej drużyny! ''(Crimson podeszła do ściany i zaczęła w nią walić głową) '''Crimson : '''Boże, co za debile! -.- '''Rodney : '''I ja? '''Crimson : '''Tak. Zrób coś normalnego żebyś nie wyleciał bo namówię te lasie żeby się ciebie pozbyły. '''Rodney : ''(westchnął i poszedł do kuchni)'' Crimson (PZ) : 'Im się w głowach poprzewracało. Powinni wiedzieć, że jedyny kapitan, jaki jest od tej pory w grze, to ja. ''(mruknęła) '''DRZEWCE: (Zoey i Geoff robili sałatkę, Max kebaba, a Tyler zapiekankę. Dakota była nadzorująca cały ruch w kuchni, no i po części przygotowywała zakąskę do mega-dania.) Dakota : 'Mam trochę czasu, żeby opowiedzić im o daniu. '''Max : '''To, piękne. ''(sarkazm) 'Max (PZ) : 'Żałuję, że nie przeciwstałem się Dakocie. Chociaż przyznam, że trochę mi podo... (zakrywa usta) (Zoey westchnęła z ulgą) 'Zoey : '''Warzywno-owocowa sałatka gotowa. ''(ociera czoło) 'Geoff : '''Ej, a dodałaś do niej brokuły? Nie znoszę brokułów. '''Zoey : '''Ale to dla Chris'a... i nie, nie dodałam brokułów. ''(zadowolenie) (Razem odstawili sałatkę na stolik) 'Zoey (PZ) : '''Geoff to bardzo dobry partner. Ale nie tak jak Mike. ''(zawstydzona, na jej twarzy pojawiają się rumieńce) (Max przez przypadek upuścił drugie ciasto) 'Max : '''Oops? ''(Dakota podeszła i wzięła ciasto) 'Dakota : '''Trudno, nic się nie stało. Postaram się znaleźć jeszcze coś z zaplecza. '''Dakota (PZ) : '''Obok jadalni, znalazłam spichlerz, w którym było mnóstwo jedzenia. Data przydatności wskazywała na 2020 rok. ''(u nich jest 2009 rok) 'Max : '''Ej, macie może sos czosnkowy? '''Tyler : 'Łap! (rzuca przez przypadek w Max'a sosem) 'Max : '''Moje oczy! ''(zaczyna trzeć oczy) (Wszyscy odwracają się w stronę Tyler'a, trochę skrępowani) 'Tyler (PZ) : '''Boże, coś mi nie idzie dzisiaj. ''(Zoey bierze szybko kubek, nalewa do niego wody i oblewa Max'a. Czosnek, który wpadł mikrusowi do oka, wyleciał) 'Max : '''Czyy, wszystko ze mną w porządku? ''(jego oczy się zaczerwieniły) (Dakota pomogła Max'owi) '''Dakota : '''O matko, masz zaczerwienione oczy! Spokojnie, odpocznij sobie, ja zrobię to za Ciebie. '''Dakota (PZ) : '''Dobrze, że zakąska już się upiekła. '''RYBCIE: (Amy i Heather siedziały zakneblowane w zakątku, Rodney robił danie, a Crimson czytała im ksiązkę o wampirach) Crimson (PZ) : 'Chciałam sama je zakneblować, ale same sobie były winne. ''(mruga oczkiem) (Heather i Amy cały czas próbowały się uwolnić) 'Crimson: '''A księżniczka Amanda została porwana i zjedzona przez wampira Woody'ego. Jej siostra, Heath, zaczęła się cieszyć z tego, że to nie ona została zabita. Jednak jej rodzice, Ennui i Daisy, zabili ją za to, że pozwoliła na śmierć ich córki księżniczki. Rozdział VI: Zwłoki zaczynają mówić. Daisy uprowadziła Heath w podziemi, a tam zaczęły palić się wszędzie świata. Były to chochliki nocy, które chciały zemścić się na Amandzie za to, że je zamknęła w piwnicy. Wieść o tym, że księżniczka rodziny O'Brianów zginęła, rozniosła się po całej Barcelonie. ''(zamknęła książkę i rzuciła ją «przez przypadek» do zupy, w rzeczywistości, był to pamiętnik Heather) (Heather zaczęła walić rękami o podłogę) 'Crimson (PZ) : '''Kto mówi, że opowiadania o wampirach są złe? ''(Rodney nie zauważył wrzuconego pamiętnika i wrzucił przez przypadek zmoczone kartki z koncentratem pomidorowym do wody) 'Rodney (PZ) : 'Żeby tylko Amy była ze mnie dumna! (Nagle usłyszeli dzwonek i krzyk Chef'a, że czas się skończył) '''OCENIANIE: (Drużyny przyniosły swoje potrawy, Max o mało nie zwymiotował na potrawę Rybci) Amy : 'Sabotaż! ''( Crimson przysuwa znowu do niej taśmę, ta gryzie się w język (dosłownie) ) 'Chris : '''Drzewce, podajcie mi swoje potrawy. ''(Dakota przynosi na stół swoją potrawę) 'Dakota : '''Chcieliśmy na początku zrobić pięć zwykłych potraw, ale zamiast tego zrobiliśmy jedną super potrawę. Jest to kebab z sosem czosnkowym i mięsem faszerowanym rybami w oleju. Obok niego zapiekane chlebki z serem i sosem majonezowym. A na deser, sałatka z ziemniakami, ogórkami, pomidorami, cebulą i posypane oregano. A na deser... ''(wyciąga napój czekoladowy) - ''gorąca czekolada w kubku i koperek. ''(Chris oblizał się, a Chef przewrócił oczami) 'Chef : '''Byleby ten obiad był wprost... jadalny. '''Chris : '''Hmmm, urzekła mnie potrawa. Zdegustujmy. ''(Biorą do buzi kawałek tortilli z mięsem, sałatki i chlebka) 'Chris : '''Pyszne! W samo sedno! 10! :D '''Chef : '''Dałbym mniej, ale też dam 10 ;) Za sam sposób przygotowania, DJ byłby z was dumny. ''(Cała drużyna Drzewców zaczęła skakać ze szczęscia) 'Chris : '''Rybcie, a wasza potrawa? ''(Rodney wynosi potrawę, którą zrobił, czyli sos pomidorowy z pamiętnikiem Heather) (Obaj gospodarze prawie chcieli zwrócić poprzednie danie) 'Chris : '''0. '''Chef : '''Zero. Tego nawet nie dałbym śmiertelnemu wrogowi. ;-; '''Crimson : '''I widzisz, co narobiłeś?! ;-; '''Crimson (PZ) : '''Rodney, Amy i Heather. Dzisiaj każde z was zasługuje na eliminację!!! ''(Rodney znowu westchnął niezadowolony, Amy przyszła go pocieszyć) 'Amy : '''Nie martw się misiaczku, to nie jest Twoja wina. ''(poklepała go po ramieniu) (Odwróciła się do Heather) 'Amy : '''Tylko to wszystko jest winą tej niegdyś łysej kretynki! ''(rzuca się znowu na Heather) (Obie znowu zaczęły się bić, rozdzielił je Chef) 'Chef (PZ) : '''W końcu za to mi płacą. '''Chris : 'Świetnie. Rybcie na ceremonię, Drzewce mogą cieszyć się, że jest 5 członków. '''Dzień 12 (Ceremonia, w której dziś Rybcie pozbędą się trzeciego uczestnika) Crimson (PZ) : 'Według mnie każdy może dziś wylecieć... bo zakneblowałam Amy i Heather, żałosne. ''(Widzimy, jak Zoey i Dakota idą do Chłopaków) 'Zoey (PZ) : '''Amy i Heather okropnie się kłócą. Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby jedna z nich odpadła i dała spokój. ''(Crimson podsłuchuje zwierzenie Zoey) 'Crimson (PZ) : '''Masz to jak w banku. ''(zaciera ręce) (Zoey i Dakota wchodzą do pokoju chłopaków) 'Zoey : '''Cześć, możemy u was zostać? '''Geoff : '''Tak. Właśnie graliśmy w butelkę. ''(Max westchnął niezadowolony) 'Max (PZ) : '''Ostatnio musiałem zjeść jaszczurkę bo Rodney miał takie widzimisie. ;-; ''(Zoey usiadła obok Geoffa, Dakota obok Maxa i razem grali w butelkę) (Crimson czekała jak wszyscy oddadzą głosy, najpierw dały Amy i Heather, potem Rodney w stroju klauna, a potem ona weszła i... podmieniła głosy) 'Crimson (PZ) : '''A ty tu czego? ''(rzuca się na kamerzystę) ''(Rada Plemienna - Ceremonia)'' 'Chris : '''Jest 22:00, dzisiaj dzień, w którym pozbędziemy się następnego obozowicza. ''(Zaczął po cichu czytać głosy, był nieźle zaskoczony) 'Chris : '''Wooooow, musieliście być naprawdę zgodzeni z tym wynikiem. ''(wybałusza oczy) 'Crimson (PZ) : '''Czego... się dziwisz? ''(mruży pogardliwie oczy) ''Przecież wiadomo, że i tak ona by wyleciała. '''Chris : '''Dooobra, czytam głosy. ''(wciąż trzęsie się) '''Pierwszy głos idzie do: thumb|left Drugi głos idzie do: thumb|left Trzeci głos idzie do: thumb|left Czwarty głos idzie do: thumb|left (Pochodnia Amy gaśnie) Amy : 'Że co?! To Heather musiała podmienić głosy! ;o Nie głosowałabym na siebie! ''(W oddali Sammy ogląda telewizję) 'Sammy : '''Och, siorka. ''(przysiada się bliżej telewizora) (Powrót do dziczy) 'Amy : '''Serio! Rodney za mnie ręczy! ;( Crimson też! Prawda? ''(odwraca się w stronę Rady, ale nikogo nie ma poza Heather, która macha jej ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem) 'Crimson (PZ) : '''Wszyscy pożałowali. ''(zaczęła się złowieszczo śmiać) (Chris pokazuje Amy kierunek wyjścia, ale ta go kopie w kostkę i odchodzi) 'Amy (nadal idąc) : '''To jest banda zwykłych, niedorobionych idiotów, którzy myślą, że jak się pozbędą dobrego zawodnika, to wygrają! Żeby się nie zdziwili, gdy przegrają! ''(Amy zniknęła zza horyzontu) 'Chris : '''Przyznam, że bardzo mnie zdziwił ten wynik. 9 zawodników, ale tylko jeden milion! Czy ceremonia może się zrobić gorętsza? Odpowiedź na to pytanie znajdziecie w Ryzykantach Totalnej Porażki! ''(Zaciemnienie. I jak odcineczek? ;) ) '''Ankiety Czy Amy zasłużyła na eliminację? Tak, zasłużyła w 100 proc. Nie, powinien zajść dalej. Czy podobał się Wam odcinek? Nie, weź z tym idź do TDFF... Tak, był spoko. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Ryzykantów Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Odcinki AnonymousWriter'a